happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Specy Spooktacular
Specy Spooktacular is a special one hour-long video containing Halloween episodes of Happy Tree Friends. It was released on DVD on October 2012. It was shown on TV a month before. The episodes were originally meant to be with the other episodes, until it was decided there was no room. They were then put together as a Halloween special. Users RespectTheDisney5 and Lord O' Darkness, among possible others, will work on the episodes. All the episodes have custom title cards, similar to those of The Simpsons' Treehouse of Horror. The starring characters are presented on Halloween decorations and tombstones. After the starrings and featurings. A word "in" is seen before the custom title card. All the episodes were released on Youtube and the Mondo website in October, following the DVD release. The creators of the episodes have scary nicknames like RespectTheDisney5 (RespectTheDead5), Lord O'Darkness (Lord of Darklings), Brittonbubba (Britton-Blob-a), Danielsecond (DamnationSecond), Abbeybunny (Abandonedbunny) and Pattyp999 (Battypee666). Scary (or parody) names for creators The writers of the episodes are given these names at the opening credits of an episode. *'RespectTheDisney5: '''RespectTheDead5, Respect for the Fizzy, RespectTheDisney5's Brain, Boiled Up Sizzly, I killed Disney, Respect the 12 Years of Death, I'll just reset my disc player to 5, From Beyond the RespectTheDisney5, Night of the living Disney, RespectTheDis-truction, Respect "Dead for 5 Years" *'Lord O'Darkness: Lord of Darklings, Bored of the Darkness, Lord Of The Dark, Darkness Lord, I'm the one who created Fungus, It came from the Darkness, Loathsome Lord O'Darkness, Lord of the Dark Side, Lord O'Darkness' Scythe, Lord O' "Cute but Dangerous", Lord Moaning because of Darkness *'Brittonbubba: '''Britton-Blob-a, Great Britain-bubba, Britton-hubbablubba, I don't mean to burst your Bubba, Bewildering Brittonbubba, Boxed in Britton, Brittonbubba the Hutt, Dial B for Britton, Uh, an Ogre?, Battle of Brittonbubba, Brittalia, Britt-ish, I Can't Believe it's not Bubba!, A knife through hot Bubba, W-ritton in Bloo-ba, Britton's Bloated Body *'Danielsecond: Demonsecond, Danielscary, Gone in 60 Danielseconds, Every Danielsecond Counts, Rip and Torn's godfather, DamnationSecond, Danielsecond to None, Wait just a Dan Second!, Mutated DNA Second, What's so damned about this second thought?, The Doctor's Syringe *'Abbeybunny:' Abandonedbunny, Scabbybunny, Killerbunny, Rabidbunny, Cannibalbunny, Abbey The Dead Bunny, Abbeyboar, Slenderbunny, Darklingbunny, My Dead Bunny, Over my dead Bunny, Aaaaaaaaah! Bunny! *'Pattyp999:' Pattyp666, Battyb999, Creator of Crazy and Shelly, Pattyp999 Problems, Dial Pattyp999 in emergencies, Flattypizza999, Pat the Ripper *'Mrboy90: '''MrScary90, MrScary911, Creator of Toad and Jenny, MrDaddyBoy90, MrJigsaw90, Mr12.21.2012 *'BuckandChuck: BioandChop, Kickthe-Buck-et, BiohazardandChuck, Buck and "What's so Grim about this Reaper?", Buck and "I am scared out of my wits!", Buck and "What's not scary?" Episodes #You Don't Know Jack:' A pumpkin plant character wreaks havoc on Halloween night. #'Sweet Nightmares:' Nutty suffers terrifying hallucinations after eating too much candy. #'Dawn of the Squash: Mr. Pickles revives dead pumpkins as zombie jack-o-lanterns. #Office-sive:' The Ghost possesses office equipment to attack innocent workers. #'Hole-y Smokes:' Sniffles' Superfast Supercollider accidentally creates a black hole which sucks up the whole town and teleports it to the planet of the Platypus Aliens. #'The Sign of Evil:' Josh makes a radiation sign out of card and accidentally splashing it with a toxic chemical causing people to die or mutate when they see the sign. The chemical is then spread to other signs in the town. #'Grave Danger:' Graves does some serious zombie busting after Cryptie accidentally awakens the dead. #'Sniffle-stein: Sniffles creates a servant out of body parts from several corpses and electric science. #Misfortune Telling:' Trixie (as a fortune teller) fortells peoples' gruesome fates. #'Trip or Treat:' Trippy goes trick or treating with Cuddles, Giggles and Josh.. #'Werewolf Are You Going?:' Flippy gets bitten by a werewolf. #'Go Ahead, Make my Doomsday!: The 2012 Doomsday prophecy is seen in action in this episode. #Monster of a Mess:' Fungus learns a lesson about littering after a visit from the Garbage Pixie. #'Creature from the Happy Tree Lagoon:' Crazy & Shelly go for a late night swim only to find a monsterous fish creature stalking them. #'Silent Nightmare:' Robo Star and Rae-Kahn dress-up for some Halloween "fun". #'Battle of the Boneheads: Sir Gron goes on the "10th Crusade" as he goes to a medieval style warfare on Grunts in the middle of a peaceful Halloween night. #Sweet Tooth Decay:' A bunch of zombies goes after Rip and Torn's candy. #'Witch Way?:' When Emily and her faithful pet Kit-Kat dress up as witches, a mysterious spell turns them into real ones. #'Sonic Broom!:' Melody Melancholy dresses up as a witch, with Beth S. Alt being the cat. Who will be their broom? Britton dressed up as Guile from Street Fighter, of course! #'How Does Soda Fizz?:' Fizzles ruins an almost-perfect Halloween when she drinks a lot of soda. #'Strange Love:' Shelly sings a song as she and her bandmates turn into monsters. #'Ice Try:' When Thirsty steals some ICEE's from Freezy, he trips and makes Frostbite cause havoc to the innocent Trick Or Treaters. Can Thirsty stop him? #'Disguise-ful:' What happens when Bastion's halloween costume resembles a grey rabbit with two scrafs covering his mouth and scarf? Total confusion! #'Game On!:' Nutty gets into video games again, but when Josh, Flaky and Cuddles came over to play, a cursed virus in his console caused all of his video games to come to life. Oh no! Josh and his pals must play the games if they don't to die under the wrath of video games. #'What's the Big Difference?:' When Devious accidentally destroys his model of the town. He decides to enlarge three HTFs with a device that looks like a pump. Splendid must now defeat Devious and shrink the HTFs back down to their size. #'The Vanishing Act:' Pranky turns himself invisible and starts a real ghost story. #'E.T.M. (Extra Terrestial Monotreme):' Josh and Sniffles help an abandoned Platypus Alien build a device so it can communicate with more of its kind, only to realise that it is far from friendly. #'Dial L for Lumpy:' As Lumpy accidentally killed Toothy and sold his body parts, he begins to kill people to sell their body parts so he can make money. #'Against All Negative:' Splendid messes up in an alternate universe with evil citizens and good villains. #'Final Scare:' In this final chapter, Halloween is haunted by both Jack and The Ghost. Extra features #Behind the scenes: voice recording, bloopers. #Sir Gron's Halloween Smoochie #Exclusive commentary #Fan art (including posters) Intros and summaries (DVD only) There were scenes at the beginning and end of each part. These scenes can only seen on the DVD. On YouTube, the episodes may still be separated into five parts. *'1st part:' Three HTFs run away from monsters and get crushed by the title "Specy Spooktacular (part I") ''Summary: A pumpkin plant comes to life and slaughters people who squash or vandalise pumpkins, then it's all bitter too sweet for Nutty and then it is the night of the pumpkins when Mr Pickles resurrects them to wreak vengeance on those who squash or ruin pumpkins *'2nd part:' Lumpy trapping his leg under a boulder, a reference to 127 Hours. Pranky throws a tomato on the wall, revealing the title "Specy Spooktacular (part II)" Summary: "A day in the office" is taken to a gorifiying level as office appliances take on the life of their own, then a problem with physics creates a Black Friday (literally) and Josh's house is protected from vandals, by a DANGEROUS RADIATION SIGN! *'3rd part:' Lumpy is seen making a halloween cake and telling the viewers about Halloween until a logo for Gundarr is seen. Lumpy sucks up the logo using a dust buster. Then the cast of Larva appears and Lumpy kills them using bug spray. Then show logos for Kung Fu Karl, Dick Figures, Baman Piderman and Bad Hybrid are seen and Lumpy is annoyed. First he blends Red and blue with a cappuccino frother. He then sticks the hybrid on his refrigerator with a fridge magnet and then he puts Karl inside his microwave (which he explodes in). Baman and Piderman ran away. Lumpy is then seen with his meatloaf. When he cuts it, the body (and car) parts of the characters seem to spell "Specy Spooktacular" and "Part III" when he cuts another slice. The creator's names are seen when he cuts two more slices. Summary: Necronomicon goes wrong when Cryptie accidentally rose the living dead, then Sniffles grows a friend out of body parts and then Trixie gives the word "Misfortune" a whole new meaning. *'4th part:' Flippy, Ale, Rip, Torn and Nippy come to Josh's Halloween party, but Toothy smashes a bottle which causes them to flip out. The party-goers tried to kill the flipped out guests until Josh interupts. Flippy and his friends become annoyed and rip Josh to pieces. His head flies into a punchbowl where his eyelids have the scars I and V. The title "Specy Spooktacular" and the word "part" appear over the numerals. Summary: ''Trippy knows the exact opposite of treats, then Flippy gives a new meaning to the phrase "big bad wolf" and then apocalypse now as we unravel the truth of the Mayan prophecy, before Christmas! *'5th part:' Pierce waits at a school on Halloween for any wimps to beat up. Robo Star passes him and Pierce locks him in. Next Josh passes by and Pierce gives him a wedgie. Fizzles passes by and Pierces insults her and beats her down. Pierce accidentally spills his soda and Fizzles drinks it, causing a sugar rush. Fizzles spins like a tornado which shreds Pierce. Pierce's blood reads "Specy Spooktacular part" and the numeral V. ''Summary: Fungus gets a creepy encounter with the Garbage Pixie, then love is torn when a gill monster stalks Crazy and Shelly and then Robo Star and Rae-Khan are on a Halloween-style killing spree. HTFs, Watch out! *'6th part:' Mimi prepares for Halloween while Nutty, Cuddles and Puffy go trick or treating. Mimi goes on Halloween forum on her laptop and types "Specy Spooktacular Part VI". Meanwhile, Nutty trips on a rock and his candy spells the opening credits. Summary: Sir Gron and Grunts the Gruesome throw down in a final showdown, then Remains to be Seen's history is rewritten as zombies go after Rip's and Torn's treats and then it's black magic as Emily and Kit-Kat become witches. *'7th part:' In a museum, the curator closes the museum for the night. Josh as night patrol decides to have a look at the artifacts until a sargophagus opens and Pharaoh Wrappy steps out. To prevent the same curse happening to him after he sprinkled the Pyramids with brown salt, Josh grabs Wrappy's loose Egyptian paper and unravels him. It is seemed that Josh accidentally formed the title "Specy Spooktacular Part" and the numeral VII with Wrappy's mummy paper. Summary: ''Melody Melancholy has a new broomstick which is Britton! Then Fizzles' soda addiction stirs trouble on a peaceful Halloween and Crazy and Shelly put on a show, a monstrous show! *'8th part:' Pranky cuts a jack o'lantern in Pierce's pants and Pierce throttles him. Pranky puts a lit jack o'lantern on Pierce's head. Sniffles does not like the blandness of the Pierce and Pranky rivalry and decides to skip the carnage but he skips the entire part. He then points his magic remote on himself and he ages. He finally crumbles to dust, which blows away to reveal "Specy Spooktacular Part" and the numeral VIII. ''Summary: Thirsty has an accident which gives Frostbite a cold heart (literally), then Bastion's Halloween costume resembles someone familar, HORRIBLY FAMILAR! And then it's fair game as Josh and his friends let everything loose from the cartridges. Video games come to life. Oh no! *'9th part:' Russell goes to a cursed photo booth and the camera takes pictures of him being tortured in many ways. The last snap features his head being chopped off and his right eye reads X. A small wood block lands between his right eye and his eyepatch, forming the numeral IX. The title "Specy Spooktacular Part" appears over the formed numeral. Summary: Devious grows three HTFs to 50ft, then Pranky stirs up a real ghost story and then it's E.T. phone home as a Platypus Alien builds a device to communicate with it's kind. Must watch! *'10th part:' The opening is a "Tales from the Crypt" parody. Boz is then seen in an iron maiden and his blood spells "Specy Spooktacular Part X (The Final Part!)" Summary: Lumpy starts up a meat business by doing what he did to Toothy doing the same to everyone, then it's switching poles as Sniffles accidentally let Splendid enter an alternate universe, where everyone is the opposite (evil citizens and nice villains) and the frightfest concludes when Jack, The Ghost and Pharaoh Wrappy shows who's the scariest! AGH! Category:Miscellaneous Category:DVDs Category:Fan Episodes Category:Lists Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Halloween